There has been an antistatic mat disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2-14936/90 of the present inventor.
As is shown in FIG. 15, said antistatic mat 1 comprises a backing layer 3 which is formed on the back of a base material 2 through which pile 4 is driven, wherein a sheet of discharging paper 5, from which conductive fibers 8 made of conductive material such as carbon are protruding, is adhered to at least one side of said base material.
As the physical strength of said discharging paper 5 of said antistatic mat 1 is extremely low, the discharging paper 5 is reinforced with an adhesive layer 9.
In the antistatic mat disclosed in said unexamined patent publication wherein a discharging paper is adhered onto the top surface of the base material, said pile is driven through said base material from the side of said discharging paper, tending to destroy the discharging performance of said discharging paper.
In an antistatic mat wherein a discharging paper is adhered onto the bottom surface of the base material, an adhesive layer is fully adhered over the base material in order to reinforce the discharging paper, resulting in the impairment of the discharging performance of the antistatic mat.
In addition, this antistatic mat does not possess enough retaining capacity of static electricity, which is necessary to discharge the static electricity from a human body by earthing the static electricity on a human body.
Therefore, it has not been possible with the above described antistatic mat to completely remove the electrical shock to a human body which is caused by static electricity generated, for example, in a car.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an antistatic mat which completely and instantly removes the static electricity charged on a human body, resulting in the removal of a disagreeable sensation which is caused by the discharge of static electricity.